Love Doesn't Always Last Forever
by Chibi Tsuki Hikari
Summary: She smirked wickedly her candy red apple lips pursing upward in poisoness victory, "He doesn't want you anymore Dearie, even after all these cold lonely painstakingly slow years without you, his power still means more to him…than you ever will. Tragic isn't it?"


**Warnings: Past Extreme Graphic Torture, Past Suicide attempts, Past and Current Self Harm, Cursing, Mature themed scenes, Possible Gore**

**Pairings: Rumpel(Gold)/Belle(Annabelle)**

**Summary: She smirked wickedly her candy red apple lips pursing upward in poisoness victory, "He doesn't want you anymore **_**Dearie, **_**even after all these cold lonely painstakingly slow years without you, his power still means more to him…than you ever will. Tragic isn't it?"**

_Italics: Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Flash backs**_

* * *

The slow screeching shudder of metal hinges heaving open quite unhappily on the doorframe of her cell jarred the unkempt beauty awake causing dull sky blue orbs to flutter half ladenly.

Frowning she let a frustrated sigh pass her dry and cracked lips, as her pink tongue darted out to wet them slightly.

She always hated being cut off so abruptly from the alluring fleeting flickers of her daydreams.

The ones that involved luscious red roses, modest but still charmingly chipped tea cups, and chillingly manic bouts of impish laughter that always seemed to haunt yet console her all at the very same time.

Bending her legs flush against her chest she shivered while wrapping her rail thin arms around them tightly, as blue eyes darted toward the open doorway untrustingly.

After a few seconds of debate she decided to stay as far away from this obvious trap as possible.

_Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me…_

For you see she knew only one person would bother to visit her, and nothing good ever followed when _**she**_ came.

Only more needles of poison, endless hours of agony, and that sinking hopelessness that seemed to want to drag her even deeper over the edge into that dark shadowy abyss of forgetfulness; the one she knew she was losing against, and had been for quite some time now.

The sharp click of heels hitting concrete flooring echoed off the stone walls.

The brunette flinched, her small slender hands gripping into tight white knuckled balls grasping at her hospital scrub pants.

Inhaling shakily she lifted her chin up high in a mask of false bravery, for that had all but left her long ago.

The clicking of heels grew closer.

Dressed in a pristine charcoal black business suit, equally black three inch high heels, and a simple string of white pearls that neatly clung to her pale throat, an ominous tall dark raven haired woman strode into the small cell.

The woman's dark brown eyes gleamed almost a bottomless obsidian filled to the brim with smug morbid glee, as she surveyed the cell until her gaze fell to the brunette's hunched form.

Her lips twitched upward some in the guise of a pleasant sugar coated smile, "Well then, how are you today Annabelle dear?"

Dull blue eyes glared heatedly back at her defiantly, as their owner only met the woman's question with silence.

Sighing almost dramatically the raven haired woman folded her arms over her chest and sternly clucked her tongue disapprovingly at the small brunette, "Ah ah ah, you know I can't possibly hope to help you if you don't ever answer my questions Annabelle. How will poor Doctor Whale ever cure your delusions if all you do is glare at anyone who tries to help you."

Annabelle nearly let out a growl as she spat out her reply in a shaky rasp her voice brittle from disuse, "Help me? I'm not crazy, and I don't need yours, or anyone's help for that matter!"

"You poor girl…perhaps you're so far gone you can't even tell when you need help anymore hmm?" Smiled the woman sadly as she shook her head gently with false sorrow.

The beauty bit her lip, "N-No…he will find me…he…"

Her brown eyebrows furrowed with confusion, because she could no longer remember just exactly who **_he_** was anymore.

Clenching her eyes shut tightly she clawed desperately at the ghostly snippets and whispers of perhaps past memories, or even daydreams.

The beautifully faded tapestry of tattered glimmering shards of broken stain glass that lead spiraling down like fallen dominos in her mind.

Deep down inside of her she desperately knew she had to hold onto those things with all of her might.

_Someone…someone is waiting…He…he'll come I know it…_

"He? Who Annabelle? You know very well your father only wanted what was best for you dear, that's why he signed you in here in the first place. After all you nearly broke his poor fragile heart when he found you half dead one day after work." Taunted the woman in a syrupy sweet but utterly fake tone of voice.

Her eyes snapped open, "My father tried to kill me, I never hurt myself, I'd never ever hurt myself!"

Tears welled in her eyes but she blinked them back refusing to let them fall, "He'll come for me, I know he will…If he knew…if he knew what you did…nothing will save you from his wrath….nothing!"

Dark brown eyes harden darkening maliciously glinting like chips of black ice in the dead of winter, "Nurse, I do believe Ms. French is due for her medication."

A soft rustle of clothing is heard and a blond middle aged woman dressed in pure white hospital scrubs walks in brandishing a medical kit.

She was then followed closely behind by a tall bulkily muscled orderly with long greasy inky hair and creepy beetle black eyes.

"Hold her down." Ordered the Nurse in a cold clipped manner.

The orderly grunted in response to the head nurse before he grinned snidely down at Anna as he held her arms down in a bruising grip, "Make sure to stay still little bird, I wouldn't wanna snap your twiggy wrists in half by accident now would I?"

Anna struggled futilely against his iron clad hold on her arms, even though she knew she would probably have dark bruising welts in a few hours because of it, "Noooo no no! Please, please stop! Don't…don't take away my memories…no more poison…no more I'll be good I promise…oh please no more!"

She sobbed breathlessly finally letting the tears soak down her pale cheeks, "Don't make me someone else…I'm not her…I'm not Annabelle my name is…my name is Be-"

The piercing sharp edge of the needle sent shocks down her spine as it forced it's way into her skin harshly, injecting straight into her left wrist with pin point accuracy.

The effect was almost immediate.

The raven haired woman smirked wickedly, her candy red apple lips pursing upward in poisoness victory, " He doesn't want you anymore_** Dearie**_, even after all these cold lonely painstakingly slow years without you, his power still means more to him…than you ever will. Tragic isn't it?"

Unbridled panic filled her veins like sheets of ice as the cell blurred around the edges, fog floated in wrapping her up in a cocoon of numbness.

"_**Rumplestiltskin**_..."

Her eyes dropped shut and her body slumped back against the orderly's hold limply.

"It's not working, it's obviously not strong enough! Make sure to higher her dosage."

"B-but…Mayor Mills…if we higher it anymore it could possibly damage her beyond repair!" Sputtered the Head nurse as she looked fearfully at the cold hearted woman in front of her.

A dark eyebrow arches upward her eyes flashing dangerously, "I do not believe I stuttered. Higher it, now or I will find someone who isn't afraid of doing so. Now you above all others should know what I do with people who I no longer find useful."

The blond nurse flinched back as if slapped, "Y-Yes Ma'am of course, my apologies!"

Smiling pleasantly she then turned, "Good, keep me updated then."

And with that she pivoted on her heel and walked out of the cell and into the hall, climbing the stairs soundlessly as she goes.

Security system buzzing as it locks behind her, she exits onto the main hospital floor a pleased smile etched into her blood red lips.

She passes purposely right in front of a still wounded and bandaged Moe French resting in a wheel chair by the window.

With an air of accomplishment and smug pride she winds around the corner disappearing into the crowd of patients, doctors, and nurses.


End file.
